Don't Touch My Twins
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: AU. Baby Twins. Ultron goes grocery shopping with the twins but troubles arise. Some spoilers to AOU.


**A/N:** Someone asked for a protective Daddy Ultron so I delivered that as well. Don't forget that _Flower Crowns_ and _He Means Well_ exists. Enjoy, hun buns.

* * *

Two automatic doors to a supermarket slowly opened and people ran screaming. Ultron and the twins stepped into the market, unfazed by the reactions of the people. Seeing a killer robot wasn't an everyday thing. The robot stepped over to the side and observed his surroundings, accessing his memory in order to figure out what he came for.

"I came for cereal, bread and after-school snacks." he thought aloud.

"Sour pops?" Wanda asked, putting on her best begging face.

"And chocolate drops?" Pietro included.

"No candy." Ultron stated, knowing that they were going to ask.

"Please, daddy, please!" the red twin pleaded, hugging the silver other's leg.

"Yeah, daddy! Please?" the blue twin begged, hugging onto his other leg.

"If I say 'no' once, what does 'no' twice mean?" Ultron questioned, knowing that they knew the answer, as they'd heard him say it many times before.

"Yes!" Pietro wrongly replied, resulting in the rolling of two red eyes.

"I've done my research over human and mutant nutrition." the machine said. "No candy."

The twins gave a few cries and pouts, but overall accepted the fact they weren't going to get any sweets. They stood up to their feet, knowing that their father's research was always 100% accurate. He could go through the internet and find out what he needed to know in the snap of a finger. The internet was a terrible place, but it was pretty much his only access to parenting tips. Candy was a huge no. Not only because he read about it online, but because Vision said so.

"Let's get in and get out." Ultron stated, tilting his head a bit. "Seeing too many humans in one place makes me want to go back to my old ways..."

Small, cute grunting noises came from beneath him and the killing machine looked down to his left where a tiny Wanda was jumping and reaching for his hand. She wanted to hold it, but couldn't, as she was too short. Ultron picked the toddler up and placed her on his shoulders. Following that, he took a cart and let Pietro hop onto the back of it before he began pushing it towards the many aisles.

* * *

The family managed to buy after-school snacks, based on the children's choices. The cart was pushed to the cereal aisle and it was there that they spent most of their time. Ultron couldn't remember which cereal was Wanda's favorite and Pietro's favorite. Wanda liked the sour one's and Pietro liked his to be very sweet and fruity.

Before he made a decision, the intercom sounded with a high pitched beeping noise before a woman spoke over it.

"The store will be closing in 30 minutes. The store will be closing in 30 minutes."

"Dammit." the machine cursed. "I still need bread."

"Ooo, Daddy!" Scarlet Witch piped up from his shoulders. "Pietro and I will get it for you!"

Ultron let his daughter down, allowing her to join Pietro by the cart. The blue twin held his sister's hand.

"Stay together." their father commanded. "If I find out that you split up into two pieces, I will split you into four."

Quicksilver gulped, terrified of what his father was capable of. He nearly killed thousands of people by lifting a city into the air. What he could do with two children was endless. The twins took off, hand-in-hand, making sure not to let each other go. The intercom came on again, stating that there were only 20 minutes left until closing time.

"We have to split up!" Pietro recommended, releasing Wanda's hand.

"B-but, daddy said-"

"Just go! I'll go get the bread and we'll meet each other near the fruits and stuff, okay?"

"But-"

Before Scarlet could object, her brother left, leaving her alone in the coffee aisle. The little girl in red twiddled her fingers. She was afraid of being alone. That's why she slept with a teddy bear or slept on her metallic dad. Being alone terrified her. A soft voice called out to her.

"Hey, cutie!" a man in the middle of the aisle called out. "Are you lost?"

"U-um… I… No." Wanda whispered.

"Don't be shy." the brunet cooed, kneeling down to her height. "I've got candy!"

Candy? The mutant could feel the drool pile up in her mouth. Candy sounded delicious. Especially sour candy. She slowly stepped closer to the mysterious male, secretly wanting to leave. This felt dangerous. This man came off as dangerous. He emitted danger. But candy was something that little Wanda couldn't resist. Daddy Ultron wouldn't buy it for her, but this man owned it. He _had_ to be good news.

The red twin stepped over to the secretive male, awaiting her gift. Instead, he reached up and pet her head and Scarlet gushed. She loved it when people pet her, especially Ultron.

"You are adorable, aren't you?" the man said, adoring her.

Wanda reached up and touched the man's hand, closing her eyes.

* * *

An image was shown to her. A very quick one. She was in a room. The room was a mess, with blood splattered on the walls. The same man that was petting her stood above her, his face twisted with insanity. He held a knife in his hand, blood dripping from the tip of it. Right at his feet lay her brother, the gashes in his small body still fresh and oozing red. He was dead. Wasted.

Wanda reached for him, her hand shaking with fear.

"P-Pietro?" she whispered.

A black, steel-toed boot kicked her hand away, hurting one of her fingers. The girl held her hand to her chest, staring up at whom the boot belonged to. The murderer crouched down, reaching over her brother's body, and grabbed the twin by her ankle. He pulled her over slowly.

"He couldn't stay still." the brunet told her. "But you will. You're a good girl."

He lifted the knife above Wanda's head.

"Aren't you?"

* * *

Wanda breathed in some much needed air, opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She was still in the grocery store, but something told her that she was in a very dangerous position. A life threatening one. The vision she'd saw told her so.

"Doing some daydreaming, Hun?"

The brown-haired male was still there. He was still staring at her with his menacing brown eyes. He still had his soon-to-be knife-wielding hand on her head. Wanda removed his hand from her head and began to back away. She had to escape.

"Don't leave." he begged, grabbing the toddler's wrist. "Don't you want your candy?"

"No!" the red twin growled out. "I want to go back to my daddy!"

"You're not leaving." the menace said, grabbing Scarlet's hands in a steel grip and pulling her to his chest.

"Let me go!" she yelled, squirming in many attempts to break free. "Pietro!"

Out of the blue, little Pietro appeared at the end of the aisle with a loaf of whole wheat bread in his hands. A gust of wind flew by behind him, old receipts and plastic bags following through.

"I got the bread!" he grinned.

"Forget the bread!" Scarlet Witch squealed. "Help me!"

"Let her go, creep!" little Quicksilver threatened in his thick Russian accent. He tossed the bread aside, trying to think of a way to save his sister.

The man released Wanda's hands and held her by her shoulders.

"You want her?" the brunet asked the boy sarcastically. "Come get her."

A few bags of coffee floated off of the shelves and hit the murderer in the head. He glared down at mini Scarlet Witch. She nervously stood in his grasp, her fingers glowing red. She slowly began to pick up a few more bags of coffee, but the man saw right through her tricks. He picked her up by the back of her red dress, standing straight up.

"You little bitch!" he growled out, forcefully throwing her face first into a bunch of shelves.

Wanda hit the ground with a sickening thud, along with a few bottles of creamer. She didn't move. She didn't even flinch. She didn't get up or speak.

"Wanda!" Pietro screamed out, dashing over to her lifeless body. He tried to pick her up, but failed miserably.

Instead, he knelt down next to his twin and moved the jet black hair out of her face. Down the side of her head trickled a trail of blood. He wanted to get angry, but teared up. She was hurt. She was bleeding.

"Wanda..." Quicksilver whispered, shaking her. "Wanda, wake up..."

Trails of salty liquid fell down his face and he bit his lip to avoid sobbing aloud. The black and gray-haired other thought she was dead. He knew that she wasn't, but it felt like she was.

Just then, as if he were summoned by little Pietro's tears of defenselessness, Ultron came into the aisle, pushing his cart along that had the cereal he'd chosen and the after-school snacks the twins had picked out. He stopped immediately, his artificial brain processing and taking in what was going on.

He identified the twins as soon as he laid eyes on them. Their names popped up above their heads, highlighted in green, showing that they were allies/friends. Something was wrong. An 'X' popped up next to Wanda's name, signaling that she was not only unconscious, but also injured.

The human next to them was identified as 'unknown', highlighted in red. He was an enemy. The brunet's body was outlined in red as well, before a word appeared next to him.

'Armed'.

"Daddy!"

Ultron snapped his head over to his crying son, that was hugging his unconscious daughter's body.

"Wanda's hurt, Daddy!" Pietro screamed. "She's bleeding! Daddy!"

The brunet turned his attention to whom Pietro had called 'Daddy'. He didn't expect to see a killer robot. He didn't expect to see a _pissed_ killer robot. Ultron grabbed the edge of the cart and lifted it into the air and above his head. He narrowed his eyes at his now terrified target.

"I'll give you the option to run." Ultron began, nearly crushing the cart in his hand. "But it won't get you far."

The man stared at the machine. Sweat dribbled down his face and he dropped his tough-guy demeanor in a split-second.

"Tell you what. I'll give you a three second head start." the metal being said. "1."

"I-I can explain!"

"2."

The victim took off without another word, running for his life.

"3."

Ultron took flight and pursued his target, still holding the cart. The robot spotted the man near the checkout lines and threw the cart at him using only a fraction of his strength. The cart hit his target in the back and sent him flying through the huge glass windows at the front of the market.

But that wasn't enough. He had to know _real_ pain. He had to break more than a few bones. He had to lose _limbs_ to understand how Ultron felt. The robot dashed outside and grabbed the man by his throat, lifting him eye-to-eye.

"Your breathing is beginning to annoy me." the Stark Invention muttered, squeezing his claws around the male's neck. "I should've destroyed your race when I had the chance."

Ultron lifted him a bit higher, nearly choking the life out of him.

"Now, because of you, I'm going to miss the first 10 minutes of 'Beat Bobby Flay'!" Daddy Ultron grumbled. "And it's a new episode!"

The robot squeezed until his metal hand reached a neck bone. He separated the man's head from his body, letting the body hit the parking lot. Ultron tossed the head up and down in his hand before meeting eyes with a nearby trashcan. He shot the brown-haired head into the garbage without hesitation.

"Ooo. Three pointer."

"Daddy!" Quicksilver called from behind him, causing the robot to turn around.

His son held his twin sister on his back. Her head was wrapped with bandages, bringing a question into the air.

"Where did you find bandages?" Ultron questioned, tilting his head.

"In the pharmacy section, aisle 4." the blue twin grinned.

"I literally have no energy to judge you right now." his father replied, taking Wanda off of Pietro's back and cradling her in his arms

The store doors closed and never opened again, stranding them outside and without groceries. The killing machine sighed to himself, realizing that he'd forgotten all about them. Well, there was always tomorrow.

"Race ya home!" Pietro piped up.

"That's not fair." Ultron said, remembering what happened the last time they raced back home.

"I'll go slower this time! I promise!"

"Fine. No shortcuts."

"You got it!" the mutant grinned. "I'll give you a three second head start!"

"Make it five." Ultron bargained.

"Okay, four!"

"Double that and you've got yourself a deal, kid."

"Eight second head start." Pietro agreed. "Be careful with Wanda."

"Whatever." the metal being muttered. "Just start counting."


End file.
